


Fluff

by fullfirefafar



Category: Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: It seemed that she wasn't used to the cold season. Luckily for her, Kyle had an idea.
Relationships: Resident Representative/Ricardo | Kyle, Ricardo | Kyle/Player Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Fluff

“Achoo!” Shivers ran down her skin at the cold breeze. Despite the thick jacket and 3 layers of clothing on her, it seemed that winter had won against the battle for her comfort.

“You okay, babe?”

Her head tilted up, black eyes fixed on the tall wolf next to her. “Y-Yeah.” Response given as a chatter. she flashed a reassuring smile. “Guess I’m still not used to all this chilly season.” Gloved hands rubbed her arms, then gave a little squeeze in hopes that the pressure could warm her just the least—

She then froze for an entirely different reason to feel something rubbing on her side.

A flinch, then a turn of the head happened to see a thick, brown fur of a tail gently wrapping around hip. A silent ‘oh’ slipped her lips. A tiny gape remained on her face as she looked back at the now flustered wolf.

Meekly he scratched his cheek, trying his best to avoid the surprised gaze she was giving him.

“I’m just uh…” _So much for being smooth._ “I thought maybe you needed something extra to warm you up.”

His tail twitched, but remained close to her petite body.

Bafflement held her still for a few seconds. A heartbeat passed. Then another and another. Faster and faster. Hands cupped close to her face, close to her mouth which then slowly curled to a shaky smile.

Her giggle became his weakness as he finally looked down at her.

He saw her hold his fluffy tail, saw her bring a part of him close to her face that it actually stunned him—

_Chu!_

Scratch that. _Now_ he’s stunned to the bone.

“Thank you, Kyle!” A radiant smile hidden behind the brown and black tail, she nuzzled into the soft fur closer.

Despite the cold weather that enveloped the island, it seemed that both felt warm enough, it could actually melt the snow under them.

“No problem, babe…” Quickly he cupped his face with one paw, but not before wrapping his other arm around his beloved.

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something sweet also i miss kyle lmao


End file.
